


life itself

by softdadironman



Series: end of a hai [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adorable Spencer Reid, Child Spencer Reid, Comfort, Daddy Issues, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluffy asf, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spencer Reid is Baby, Team as Family, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdadironman/pseuds/softdadironman
Summary: Torturing Spencer Reid just happens to be his teammates’ favorite pastime.Turns out, he doesn’t mind too much.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid & David Rossi, Spencer Reid & Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Series: end of a hai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582033
Comments: 13
Kudos: 476





	life itself

They were all exhausted. 

It’d been a long,  _ long  _ case — one of those with a time limit, meaning no one has closed their eyes in over 24 hours. 

Morgan’s music was blasting. He wasn’t quite asleep but he wasn’t awake either. 

Hotch was  _ out.  _ Leaning against the window for support, he slept, face looking the smallest bit less tense. 

JJ was twisted into the most uncomfortable looking position with her face buried into an open stack of files. 

Emily was laying across the couch with her face smushed into her arm. Her loud snoring filled the jet.

Rossi had just gotten comfortable with a book in his hand. He couldn’t get his mind to stop, even after this case. He was tired, but he couldn’t sleep.

And he wasn’t the only one. 

Spencer was awake, too. His mind always went a million miles per minute. It never seemed to stop.

Eye bags covered his face, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was sat up on the couch next to Emily, her shoes just barely poking him in the side. He was leaning away from the contact.

His exhaustion was apparent. 

It had been for days. 

Spencer seemed to catch on to Rossi’s staring because he cleared his throat. “You want to play chess?” 

He did consider saying yes, but he decided against it. “Why’re you awake?” he asked. “Shouldn’t you be getting some sleep?” 

“Not tired,” he said shrugging. “You’re awake too.” 

“Yeah,” he said, crossing one leg over the other. “You look uncomfortable, Reid.” 

He glanced towards Emily’s foot. Sighing, he replied in a soft voice, “You know what’s worse than someone touching me? Their  _ feet  _ touching me.” 

David looked over to the empty space next to him. He had the whole couch to himself. “I don’t bite.” Spencer looked hesitant. 

To be fair, David had been rude to the doctor since he met him. 

“And I’ll keep my hands and feet to myself.” He put his hands up in surrender. 

That seemed to convince him. Spencer switched to the other couch. As promised, Rossi kept to his own cushion. 

Alike Emily, he sprawled out on the couch. Not alike her, he was careful not to touch Rossi. 

He was wary of others. The both of them were. 

At least one of them was getting some sleep now. It put him at ease really — watching his chest rise and fall. 

Fighting a small smile, he took one last look at the agents on the jet, picked up his book, and resumed his reading. 

The jet was silent — apart from Emily’s snoring. It was peaceful. 

The book sucked him in. He’d gotten pretty far into it until a small whimper pulled him out of it. 

The source of the sound was right next to him. 

Spencer. 

The kid’s face was contorted in pain. He was curled up into a ball and making the smallest whimpers. 

“Reid,” he said gently. He made no sign of hearing him. “Reid!” Still careful not to wake anyone else up, he kept his voice low. 

As soon as he reached out to touch him, he awoke. Spencer sat up suddenly, chest rising and falling quickly. Almost panicking.

“You’re okay,” he soothed, cringing at himself and the parental role he always takes when around him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, still shaking. His brown eyes were spread wide. He brought his knees in close and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’re okay,” he said, heart melting at his frantic apologies. “Nightmares, huh?” 

Blushing, he nodded. “Yeah, I get them sometimes.” Rossi gave him a questioning look. “Okay, a little more than sometimes. I’m working on it.” 

“One of the truest glories of the job,” Rossi said, resting his chin on his palm. Then, to change the subject, he said, “You really don’t like people touching you.” 

He shrugged. “Not everyone’s a hugger.” 

“Or…” he trailed off, leaning in dangerously. “Are you just that embarrassed?” 

“About what?” he asked innocently. 

He got his answer when David tazed him in the side, and Spencer shrieked, clasping his hands over his mouth. 

A quick glance around the jet showed that no one awoke. 

Smirking, he dug his fingers into his side again. “Being ticklish.” 

“I’m not!” he insisted, his hands flying off his mouth to grab Rossi’s hand. 

“No, I think you are,” he disagreed, hands moving up to his ribs. Spencer squealed in response. “A lot, apparently.” 

Spencer giggled, a pure sound. He’d heard it once before when Morgan was bullying him in the office. 

It was calming to hear, watching him relax. 

_ He was so damn cute.  _

“Shh,” he hushed, a wicked grin on his face. “You’re going to wake up the others.” 

Spencer jumped out of his grip, rolling backwards off the couch. 

Rossi felt bad for a moment, hoping he didn’t hurt the boy. Reid popped up moments later — safe and sound. He was still giggling even as he pointed an accusatory finger at Rossi. 

“Mean,” he said, a little out of breath. The laughter subsided, and he was left panting on the floor of the jet. “Cruel, even. As I said, it’s by definition tortu—“ He was cut off by a loud squeak when a pair of hands tackled him to the ground. 

Emily pushed him to the floor, but he didn’t go over easy. He was a lot stronger than he looked, and he proved to be a good sparring partner. Still, a quick jab to his rib cage, and Spencer rolled right over with his laughter. 

“You woke me up,” she growled maliciously.

“I’m sorry!” he squeaked, hoping it’d satisfy her and she’d leave him alone. 

Of course it wouldn’t. 

“I was taking the  _ nicest  _ nap,” she said, visibly distraught. Throwing him in a tight headlock, she sighed deeply. “How dare you, Spencer?” 

“I said I’m sorry!” he said. 

She clicked her tongue. “Despicable.” She pushed him again, climbing on top of him so his back is against the floor. 

“What’re you doing?” He could barely get the words out. 

“Getting revenge,” she said. “Duh.” 

He actually  _ howled  _ when she dug her fingernails across his skin. 

“I never do anything to you guys,” he cried, trying to buck her off of him but it was no use. 

In the chaos his shirt came untucked. She took the opportunity to brush against his exposed midriff.

“Emily!” he screeched, rolling to his stomach. She was relentless. 

Spencer tried to crawl away to the best of his ability. Using all the strength he had left, he reached forward and dragged himself away from her torment. 

It was working! He was almost free!

He sped up, crawling until he was landed at someone’s feet. 

_ Uh oh.  _

Gulping, he looked up to a grumpy Aaron Hotchner. “You are FBI agents.” 

Rossi and Emily exchanged glances. Morgan and JJ were awake, eyes wide open. They were prepared for him to rip them a new one any second now. 

Spencer staggered to his feet. Adjusting his shirt, he flushed. “Sir.” 

“And yet, not a single one of you know to always go for the neck.” 

Panic replaced his embarrassment. 

Before he knew it, he was twirled around and caught by Hotch. 

His unit chief. 

His  _ boss.  _

Spencer could die right now. 

“They’re always the most ticklish right here,” he said matter-of-factly, blowing on his neck. 

“This is assault,” Spencer argued, giggling weakly at the arm around his waist. 

“Do you see misconduct, Rossi?” Hotch asked, feigning innocence. 

“Nope,” he replied, shrugging. “Not at all.” 

“H...Hotch!” Spencer yelped, reaching forward until he fell to the floor. 

God, he had just gotten off of it and now he’s in the same position. 

Frustrated, he tried to get up to his feet, but his opponent was faster. 

“It’s all in the knees,” Hotch explained, grabbing at his knee. “See? Kids are most ticklish in the neck, ribs, armpits, but Reid’s ticklish everywhere. Especially right here—“ 

“Don’t you dare—!” Spencer yelped, throwing his head back when Hotch grabbed his leg. 

He was never sleeping on the jet again. Especially without shoes. 

He kicked his foot to try and get out of his grip, but it backfired. As soon as he kicked, Hotch caught it easily. 

Gulping, he realized his mistake. 

All Hotch had to do was poke the middle off his foot, and he was  _ hiccuping  _ with laughter. 

“H...Hotch!” he cried, breathless. “Hotch, p...ple—Oh my gods!” 

He was a goner. 

Honestly. 

“Final rule of the lesson,” he said slowly, face still ungiving. Spencer was on his back again, twisting uncomfortably to get away for Hotch. His shirt had riled up again, exposing his stomach. “Never underestimate a raspberry.” 

Spencer was confused for a moment, but he found out what he meant soon enough. 

His boss planted the biggest, fattest raspberry on his stomach. 

“Hotch!” he yelped, offended. 

Done with his attack, Hotch drew back, letting him sit back up. 

“You should be upset with Rossi, not me!” Spencer said, a tomato. “I was trying not to wake anyone up.” 

“I’m sorry too,” Hotch apologized, shoulders falling. “I got carried away. I couldn’t help myself when you laugh like that.” 

Somehow that didn’t make Spencer feel any better. 

“Get some sleep, Reid,” Emily said in a daze. 

“I’m not tired anymore,” he said, not wanting to have another nightmare. 

“Go to sleep, Reid,” Hotch ordered, making him gulp. “Or else.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Want to find out?” 

Not wanting to take him on his threat, Spencer sat on the couch, very far from Rossi. 

“I won’t mess with you this time.” 

Spencer was wary, but he lay down on the couch anyways. 

If he were to be honest with himself, it’s not the worst way to wake up from a nightmare. 

Not that he would  _ ever  _ admit that out loud. 

He went back to a dreamless sleep. 

He knew he’d be okay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im sorry 
> 
> there needs to be more ticklish Reid fics in this fandom so here we are


End file.
